Chicken Soup
by Michalyn
Summary: Stuck home, miserable with the flu, Treize looks for a diversion, but he may not be the only one in need of a little healing. 13x5


I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane and Anasazi for the beta.

Chicken Soup

by Michalyn

-------------------------

"Wufei..." Treize's crackly, nasal voice wafted from the living room.

"Coming..." Wufei stirred the pot of chicken soup with a sigh. Who would have guessed such a charming man could be such a horrible patient? Between constantly picking up crusty tissues on their bedroom carpet and Treize's needy, watery-eyed looks Wufei was more than ready to have his husband back to normal. He added a dash of cumin to the broth. The recipe was special one. According to his grandmother, it contained a potent blend of spices guaranteed to whip the most congested convalescent back into shape.

Grabbing a tray from the cupboard, Wufei doled out a generous portion for Treize.

"Here you go." Wufei set the steaming bowl on the coffee table. His gaze fell to the television and he wrinkled his nose in distaste as discovered what had Treize so enraptured: The Jimmy Bolringer show. To Wufei's mind, the talkshow epitomized everything that was wrong with local programming these days. It paraded misfits, miscreants -- and all out misbehavior. Not only was it completely irredeemable, Wufei was convinced the entire thing was staged.

Settling on the couch at Treize's feet, he pulled his notebook onto his lap. Blinking over his glasses, Wufei waited as the computer whirred to life. The show's opening theme blasted across the room and beside him Treize tugged eagerly at the corner of his blanket.

Wufei shook his head. "I can't believe you're watching this."

"My interest is purely intellectual, Love. This show is a fascinating commentary on popular culture's creation of the working class spectacle."

Wufei looked up just in time to see an audience member whip her blouse over her head. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure."

"Shh," Treize blew his nose and leaned forward as a burly redhead swaggered across the stage."I've been waiting for this part."

_"So Gregory, tell us why you're here today."_

_"Jimmy...," the redhead drawled, low and thick. "Am here to tell my girl that am really -- a woman."_

"No!" Treize erupted in chuckles. He slapped his knee and was seized by a fit of wheezing that quickly escalated to a hacking cough.

"Treize..." Wufei backspaced a misspelt sentence -- the result of his husband's jarring outburst. He had three days to put the finishing touches on a new novel set during the Ming dynasty and he was never going to get it to his editor at this rate.

"Sorry ...," Treize's chest heaved, "Love..."

"Drink your soup."

Treize nodded, still struggling to catch his breath. He finished up the soup, swallowing it with relish.

"Better?"

"Mmm hmm." Treize fluffed a pillow behind his head, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Good." Wufei resumed his work. For long minutes the only sounds were the beetling of the television and the tapping of his own fingers against the keys. The words began to flow from his fingers and he sank into the cushions -- content.

"Bloody hell!"

Wufei's hands clenched on his laptop. He could feel the beginnings of a twitch near his eyebrow.

"That young rascal just cuffed his best friend quite soundly!"

Wufei shot Treize a sharp look. "Should I go to the study?"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind." Wufei rose.

"Love, don't leave. I apologize. 'Jimmy' is just about finished anyway."

"Are you certain?" Wufei set his hands on his hips. "I really can't stay here if you're going to continue like this."

Treize grinned. His cheeks were flushed, but for the first time in a week, it seemed not from fever but returning health.Wufei made a note to thank his grandmother.

"I'll shall be on my best behavior. In fact...," Treize thumbed the remote as the last of the credits rolled by, "I feel marvelous. I think I'll grab a shower."

Good, Wufei thought. As much as he loved Treize, the ratty robe and dingy socks he'd been lounging about in for the entire day were not exactly appealing.Wufei frowned. They were both going on a strict multi-vitamin regimen after this. "All right. Just don't overdo it." he warned as Treize sauntered to the bathroom.

"Of course not." The door clicked shut, soon followed by the roar of the shower. Wufei adjusted his glasses with a smile, needing no assistance envisioning a wet and naked Treize. Staring at the scant paragraphs on the page he shook his head of its wayward thoughts. There'd be time enough for that later -- when he was less pressed for time and Treize was fully recovered.

Wufei had finally made some headway through the epilogue when Treize re-emerged smelling of toothpaste and Wufei's body wash. It was a soft, rain-fresh scent and it clung to Treize's skin like a caress.

"Take a break?" Treize pressed his lips to Wufei's nape, his breath tickling the fine hairs escaping his ponytail. Wufei's hands trembled on the keys.

"Treize ...," Wufei gasped as his husband kissed him again. "We are not having sex."

"No?" Treize nuzzled his earlobe. He traced a fevered path over Wufei's skin with the tip of his tongue.

"No." Wufei suppressed a shudder as his earlobe disappeared into Treize's mouth."I ... have too much ... work to do ... and I can't afford to catch ... your cold."

"Mmm ... but I'm _much_ better now...," Treize's fingers dipped beneath the collar of his shirt. "_Far_, _far_ beyond the incubation period. You'll be fine." He reached over and began working the buttons at Wufei's throat. "No more sleeping in that blasted guest room tonight. I want to touch you."

It was so tempting, but... Wufei bit his lip, staring helplessly at the page he'd just written. He shouldn't...

"Treize..."

"You eat with me, drink with me..." Treize's hair tickled his forehead and Wufei felt his smile against his cheek, "but you won't play with me. I think you're just being cruel."

Wufei frowned. "You know that's not true..."

"We spend all our time together. Does it really make a difference if we don't sleep in the same bed? If you were going to get the cold don't you think you would have by now? Besides..." Treize placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss at the curve of his shoulder. "We don't need the bed for what I have in mind..."

"I--"

Treize circled the couch. He took the laptop from Wufei's benumbed fingers, saved the document and set in on the table. He knelt between his thighs. "It's been an entire week. Haven't you missed me?"

Wufei slumped, boneless as Treize's large hand found his crotch. "Yes but--"

"Good," Treize purred, rubbing him through his boxers."You know what I was thinking about all those days I was stuck in bed and you were so maddeningly close but I couldn't even kiss you?"

Wufei's fingers dug into the couch."Wh ... what?" he panted.

Treize hooked the elastic waistband of his boxers. "How good you feel against me when we make love." He slid the underwear past Wufei's hips, staring at the nakedness he'd revealed, his eyes hot -- dark. "And the sounds you make when I kiss you here." Treize groaned. He bent between Wufei's thighs, nostrils flaring delicately. "The scent of you..."

Wufei knew his face was hot. One year together and two months of marriage and he still couldn't help becoming flustered by Treize's explicit talk. He was so used to his staid, rather boring self-image that it was always something of a shock when Treize revealed these heated fantasies of his. It was natural that he should pant after Treize -- who wouldn't? But Wufei still hadn't quite figured out what Treize saw in a nerd like him...

Treize rocked back on his heels. He smiled at Wufei but his gaze was soft -- knowing. Wufei looked away, unnerved by how Treize always managed to see right to the heart of him. When had his defenses become so faulty?

"Clearly I'm not doing enough to keep you occupied if you have time for _those _kind of thoughts."

Wufei pressed his lips together. "I don't know what you mean..."

Treize raised an eyebrow but didn't rise to the bait. "Will you take down your hair for me?"

"Of course." Wufei reached for the elastic, grateful for the shift in topic. His hair feathered around his cheeks. "Anything else?"

"Your shirt."

Wufei complied.

"Marvelous ... now lie back ... yes ... perfect." Treize's mouth ghosted over his lips. "Spread your legs for me, Darling."

Wufei hesitated. He could see himself quite clearly in the large mirror over the old-fashioned fireplace. He made a protesting sound and Treize looked up, following his gaze. A gutteral moan rumbled from his throat.

Wufei licked his lips, nervous. He caressed Treize's cheek. "Come on, let's ... let's go to the bedroom."

Treize's stare was penetrating. "No...," he said slowly, "I think this is just right."

Heat built in Wufei's cheeks. His jaw clenched. "Please, Treize."

Treize frowned, regarding him. "I thought we'd gotten over these doubts, but I see I was wrong."

"What doubts?" Wufei challenged, thrusting his chin forward. Inside, his stomach was a tangle of knots. Life was good, he was happier than he'd ever thought he could be. Why did Treize have to pick around the edges of wounds he didn't want to explore?

"All right." Treize tossed his own shirt over his head. His mouth found the crease of Wufei's locked knees. "Then, open for me."

Wufei tried to remind himself that this was Treize: his husband, his lover -- his _friend_ -- but every self-preservation instinct in him howled the contrary. Planting his feet on either side of the cushion, he jerked his legs apart. He avoided the mirror, staring unseeingly off toward the silent television.

"Stubborn, stubborn, _stubborn_." Trey shook his head, lips thinning in disapproval. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but why can't we talk about this? Why can't you be honest with me?"

Wufei's throat ached. He could not speak.

"Love," Treize brushed his hair away from his forehead. His hands were gentle. "Is this about ... _him_?"

Wufei closed his eyes against the reminder of that painful past."No! I--"

Treize kissed his wrist ... his hip ... the tender skin of his inner thigh..."Those were lies. Look at yourself ... see how desirable you are."

Wufei cracked his lids open, seeing the flushed young man peering back at him. His own hair dark and tousled ... and a lover's golden head buried between his thighs. Was that _him_?

"Keep looking," Treize rasped. His mouth found the wet tip of him and Wufei gave a keening cry. Treize took him deeper, coaxed his legs further apart... When he circled the hidden entrance to his body, pressing past the tiny ring of muscle in a slick, insistent rhythm, Wufei crumbled, trembling.

And Treize loved him -- with his mouth, his hands ... his eyes ... Until he was gasping, heedless of that stranger in the mirror -- no welcoming him...just as he welcomed Treize into his body.

Treize stopped moving, searching his features. His face was warm -- open.

Wufei smiled and pressed closer. Letting the past fall away for a night...

------------------------------

Wufei sneezed -- hard. He dabbed at his nose and glared at Treize over his laptop. Why did he ever listen to him? He was going to kill the bastard -- as soon as he could get out of this bed, that is.

Wufei sneezed again, his eyes watering. At least his editor had been understanding...

Treize tucked the covers around him and grinned, ducking a furious thwack from Wufei's pillow, just in time to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Why hello, Grandmother Chang. What a pleasure to hear your voice again."

"What's that...? Oh, I'm fine. Quite marvelous actually."

"Yes," Treize nodded. "I'm making sure that he's resting well." He looked over at Wufei, eyes dancing. "He managed to catch that nasty bug."

_Managed to catch...?_ Wufei glowered.

"Hmm mmm ... hmm mmm... Oh no, there's no need to worry. He'll be fine." Treize caressed the golden band around his finger. He met Wufei's gaze.

"Nothing that a little chicken soup won't cure..."

**End**


End file.
